This Hematology Research Training Program is committed to training physician-scientists for careers in academic medicine and hematology research. Our program strives to balance sufficient structure to ensure rigor of the training experience with sufficient flexibility to ensure that individual trainee career goals can be met. We accomplish this by bringing together a Fellowship Program and Research Training Program that are closely integrated, in a rich intellectual environment with a supportive resource-rich infrastructure, with a faculty that is highly-qualified and enthusiastic and dedicated to development of young investigators. Our faculty roster includes twenty-seven senior mentors and six Junior mentors. Their areas of expertise and research interests encompass: Biomedical Ethics, Transfusion Medicine, Vascular Biology (including endothelial biology and angiogenesis, hemostasis and thrombosis, blood cell biology and immunology, and sickle disease), and Stem Cell Malignancy (including hematologic malignancies, hematopoiesis, stem cell biology, marrow transplantation, and aspects of oncology that are directly relevant to hematologic disease such as signal transduction, cell cycle control, adhesion science). This Training Grant now has new leadership, and a number of changes have already been made in the Program?s structure, style, emphasis and philosophy.